


Running Back To You

by FlightlessOwl



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Friendship, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessOwl/pseuds/FlightlessOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After several months apart, former teammates Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long reunite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Back To You

Patch had a very small population, so nothing really happened that disturbed the serenity of her hometown. Yang never really appreciated the quiet that much before, but now she liked the peaceful silence of her home. Blake would have liked it in Patch. Yang could imagine her calmly reading a book, calmly sipping on a cup of tea. Blake...

Yang swallowed down a lump forming in her throat. Blake Belladonna, her teammate, her partner, and her best friend. The memory of being told she had fled without even a goodbye renewed the wounds in her heart. The only times she came back were through wishful thinking and déjà vu; a sort of drunken state where she spun between reality and fantasy, which was most likely caused by the pain meds the doctor had prescribed her.

For example, she would be walking to the store on days she felt like it, then she would notice a girl and for one breathtaking moment, it would be her. She would have the same flowing dark locks of hair, the slightly pale skin, and their eyes met, she would politely give her one of those rare and beautiful smiles, but then she would notice her eyes were green and not golden yellow, she wasn't wearing her usual black and white attire, and her hair didn't have the bow that hid her cat ears. But she would pretend it was her. She would return the friendly smile, but as soon as they broke eye contact, she was no longer Blake. She never was.

She didn't understand why she left such a huge gaping hole in her chest. Sure, she was her partner and most trusted companion aside from her sister but Yang never thought that the reserved Faunus girl would leave such a huge impact on her. Vivid memories haunted her every single day. Blake smiling as they first became partners. Blake being surprised as Yang wrapped her in a tight embrace. Blake dancing with her at the ball. Blake fighting Grimm by her side. Then Blake...gone. Yang stopped trying to bring back. After all, she probably never would.

 

Blake stalked quietly through the trees and shrubbery of the quiet abode. She had been given direction to the location where Taiyang Xiao Long and his daughter lived from a drinking pub nearby. The owner of the inn had been surprisingly nice despite Blake being a Faunus, offering her water, food, and a place to sleep for the night. Blake thanked him but politely refused, heading towards the forest cabin of the Xiao Long and Rose family.

"The poor lass," she remembered the pub landlord saying, "'Er poor pa hasn't seen her this distraught in years. At least she's been-a walkin' around instead of layin' down and mopin' around as much as she used to, so that's somethin'."

Had her sudden disappearance really left her partner in such a depressing state? Then again, there were other burdens stacked upon her. She had been abandoned by her biological mother, and the actual mother figure to her had died, two of their friends had died, their school had been torn down into ruins, and she had lost her right arm. Guilt burned in the pit of her stomach. It was her fault that Yang had lost her arm in the first place. It was the reason why Blake was here, so she could apologize.

Sneaking up towards the window panes of the wooden cabin, she caught a glimpse of long flowy golden hair. Yang Xiao Long. She sat there in her bed, looking so weary and depressed. The remains of her right arm was her forearm wrapped in bandages. Her lilac eyes that were once bright filled with happiness were now so dull and almost lightless to the point it almost looked grey. As if she felt her gaze upon her, Yang's head turned to Blake's direction and her eyes burned a fiery red.

Yang stood up, gritting her teeth. "What are you doing here?"

Blake flinched at the harsh nature of her partner. "Yang, I'm sorry, I can explain."

Yang closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "Fine, get inside."

Blake climbed over the window and crossed her legs as she sat down on Yang's bed. Yang pulled over a chair and sat opposite to her, her eyes were no longer a bright red but she was staring at Blake so intensely and so fiercely it was quite intimidating.

After a long awkward pause filled with tension, Yang snapped, "Well?"

Blake swallowed. "I'm sorry I left without saying anything. It's my thing, I just run; run from all my fears, my problems–"

"Is that what I am to you?" Yang asked, her voice cracking, sounding like she was about to cry. "A problem?"

"No!" Blake exclaimed. "No, of course not! Yang, I–I was scared that Adam would hurt everyone I cared about. I was scared he'd hurt you. So I thought it was best if I just distanced myself from you. But I'm tired of being afraid, I'm tired of running. I just want to fix everything."

Silence.

"And," Blake added. "I'm sorry about your arm, it's my fault. I could have stopped Ada–"

"It's not your fault."

Blake blinked, confused. "What?"

"It's not your fault." Yang repeated. "Don't blame yourself for something you didn't do. Yes, I was mad that you ran, I wanted to understand why, but don't apologize for this." She wiggled her stump of an arm. "It's that jerk Adam's fault, not yours."

"But–"

"Nope," Yang interrupted. "I'm not hearing any of that nonsense."

Blake sighed, defeated. "Alright then."

Yang suddenly grabbed both her arms. "But please promise me you won't ever do that again. I don't know what I would do if you left me again."

Blake nodded, transfixed by the intensity of Yang's gaze. "I promise."

Yang loosened her grip and sat beside her. "So," Yang muttered. "Will you stay in here with me? It's kinda lonely here aside from Dad visiting me every once in a while."

"Of course." Blake gently rested her head on Yang's shoulder.

 

"Yang?" Taiyang knocked on his daughter's door. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

The door swung open. Yang lay in her bed and was fast asleep with another young lady next to her, their limbs wrapped around each other. Was this young woman the girl named Blake that Yang fondly wrote about in letters to him while she and Ruby were in Beacon?

Taiyang's features softened because finally for the first time in months, he now saw his daughter peacefully smiling.


End file.
